wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy Index
As usual with a project of this scope, I want to have a public place to put down notes and ideas as I'm developing things; the Index is the last thing to go into the game, so it's a logical place to put it. '' Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two-Five: Teh Story... EXPOSITION Krahtagh ''hrai Talmak nar Sutaghi, a liegeman of Talmak Jirha laq Qith'rak, who is himself a noted weapons master, is a weapons instructor to Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran, a young teenager with an enigmatic past. During a sparring exercise one day, Krahtagh chastises Ra'Khaj for his views on (honor vs survival; I'm developing this initial bit of the story still). (NOTES FROM CHRISTMAS BREAK: Bloodeye ordered by liege to watch over RaKhaj, RaKhaj child of Theakhath and Murragh Cakg's sister, a possible heir of Kilrah. Cannot tell others why, thus Bloodeye becomes sa'guk. Decides he can't watch everyone starve, so he gets a ship. RaKhaj = Mordred). One day, he is summoned along with his fellows to meet with their master, who informs them of the fall of Kilrah and his subsequent decision to commit ritual suicide to atone for the failure of the Kilrathi race. All of Talmak's liegemen acquiesce to commit suicide along with their master except for Krahtagh, who feels that the survival of the species will require the leadership of men such as themselves. Talmak is angered by Krahtagh's very public refusal to bend to his will and engages Krahtagh in ritual combat. Krahtagh wins and slays his master, but his fellows banish him as a sa'guk, literally "considered dead meat", making him a social pariah. Without a hrai of his own, Krahtagh - who is now Krahtagh Sa'guk - is relocated along with much of the population of Ryllis to the established reservation world of B'Shriss in the Antares Quadrant of Epsilon Sector. His registration papers with the Broken Claw Agency identify him as Krahtagh N'Ryllis, a corruption of the nar honorific commonly encountered by Terrans during the war years. Krahtagh is appalled by conditions on the reservation - his fellow Kilrathi (not his fellows; even in exile he is still sa'guk and a social pariah) are left in squalor, many in a state of starvation and abject poverty. It is in this state of affairs that Krahtagh is in when he murders an agent of the Broken Claw; Krahtagh witnessed the agent mistreating a Kilrathi youth. Fearing retaliation, the citizens of the community cast out Krahtagh once more. With nothing left, he makes his way to the planetary capital of Ja'lra Ek'hra Rakhav and arranges a covert meeting with his former pupil Ra'Khaj, who has become a controversial leader in the nar Kiranka clan. Krahtagh informs his ex-student of his intentions - he will not allow his people to be treated this way any further, and intends to go to war for the sake of the species. Ra'Khaj tells him that there is little he can do officially, but does arrange for Krahtagh to gain access to a shuttle, and subtly suggests he look for something with a little more punch in T'kon H'hra. ACT I The characters come in at this point - they are answering an advert Krahtagh placed within the T'kon H'hra base's refugee populace to meet at the local Temple of Sivar. He informs those who have gathered that he is looking for volunteers to help commandeer and crew KIS Shal'Kuz Mang, a Fralthi-II-class cruiser laying derelict in space near the station. Many present decide not to join up with yet another wannabe warlord, but he does attract a few followers; the characters are among them. Krahtagh lays out his plan for seizing the ship - one group will board using the shuttle Ra'Khaj gave to Krahtagh, power it up and kill any Terrans aboard. Once the ship is under their control, they will make their way at best speed towards the jump to T'Kon. The other group will fly fighter escort for the shuttle and the ship; Krahtagh has learned where a number of surplus fighters are stored above the depot. The second group will need to break into the hangar, fuel up the fighters and (boy, this sounds like a dumb plan...). Krahtagh renames the ship Ni'rakh H'asgathnai, a part of the Prayer of the Sa'guk from the Fourth Codex. He recommends the pilots call the ship Ni'rakh for brevity, and so it will be known for the remainder of the campaign. ACT II - This is where I'm going to put all the "sub-plots", missions the players can undertake. They'll trigger events in Act III. *Little side plots to affect your standing with various factions. **Transport raid - these may have the effect of cheesing off certain corporations while improving standing with others. ACT III ACT IV - The finale, where Bloodeye gets to atone for his action and everybody probably dies... Cut scene - Intelligence is received by Bloodeye; the Confederation has located the base and are planning an assault. Rather than running, Bloodeye chooses to stay behind with a number of volunteers to maintain the illusion of their presence on the base, but orders the bulk of the base's population evacuated to Vukar Tag Sector, to preserve as many free lives as possible. Penultimate mission - While the Confederation Marines assault the base, the players are assigned to the detail escorting a convoy of ships out of Epsilon Sector entirely. The shortest route, unfortunately, takes them right past Valgard Prison. Final mission - at H'rekkah (I need to go back to Prophecy to check this). The battleship and civilian convoy are attacked by the initial wave of Nephilim; the players will do their utmost to defend it against horrific odds. I'm throwing the works at the players here; the idea is to kill off their characters. PART TWO: THE EPSILON SECTOR CAMPAIGN SETTING Chapter Six: Epsilon Sector *I need to finish out descriptions of factions and determine which craft each faction will be using. *I need to finish up system histories *I need to build encounter tables. This is dependent on what craft each faction will be using. *Need to make some substitutions for trade goods **Food Dispensers **Brilliance **Tobacco **Ultimate **Grain = Livestock **Liquor = Ak'rah Chapter Seven: Characters *Major Characters **Krahtagh "Bloodeye" hrai Talmak Jirha laq Qith'rak lan Ryllis nar Sutaghi **Ra’Khaj B'nal lan Ghoran jaq Ragnith nar Kiranka (Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran - a childhood friend of Bloodeye. Brownie points to whoever can translate jaq Ragnith and tell me the significance of that particular honorific...) **Rikik, Teehyn Ree of Firekka **Emilio Cavazos, Chair of the Confederation Great Assembly (actually, he might be the Sol Sector Governor - will need to check). **Stella Lee, Confederation Governor of the Epsilon Sector *Minor Characters **CDOR Erik Baudone, CO, Valgard Prison (Belgian) **CO, Epsilon Sector Fleet (UBW or Confed?) **CO, Marcinko Station **CO, Farragut Station **CO, Decatur Station **A few more.